<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clouded Judgement by thepetulantpen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406933">Clouded Judgement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepetulantpen/pseuds/thepetulantpen'>thepetulantpen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, brief mention of the defenders, monopoly, pretty much what it says on the tin, short and sweet fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:59:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepetulantpen/pseuds/thepetulantpen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Matt convinces Foggy to do something, and one time Foggy figures out the trick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clouded Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“Come on, Fogs. You gotta make a trade.”</p><p>“No, no I don’t. That’s part of the game, you don’t-“ Foggy sighs and rubs a hand over his face, partially to block out Matt, sitting across from him and smiling innocently over his collection of monopolies. “Fine. I’ll give you this property for two of yours.”</p><p>Karen- who’s long since removed herself from the game, truly the wisest of them all- puts her head in her hands. There’s a pause as Matt pretends to consider, but only for a half-second, not long enough for Foggy to change his mind.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>He slides Foggy the two properties and takes his offered card, running a finger over the Braille gleefully and adding it to his pile. In theory, Foggy was given a good deal, a fair deal, but he knows Matt better than that.</p><p>He turns to Karen, just so he doesn’t have to watch Matt roll. “I’m going to regret that, aren’t I?”</p><p>“For sure,” she slides a beer into his hands, and another across the table to Matt, before perching on the arm of the couch, “but it all could’ve been avoided.”</p><p>“Avoided? <em>How</em>?”</p><p>“That’s yours, I think.” Matt picks out a stack of colorful money- carefully organized by habit, though they’re labeled in Braille- and holds it out to Foggy. “This the right amount?”</p><p>It is, because he apparently has a perfect memory now, in addition to the super-senses. Or, maybe, because the property was his a few turns ago, before Foggy liberated it to add to his shitty, slowly disintegrating real estate enterprise.</p><p>The revenue is a pitifully small amount in comparison to the deficit Foggy’s created by adding houses, and it barely makes a dent in Matt’s steadily growing fortune. More insult to injury, despite the fact that he’s the one getting paid.</p><p>Karen takes a swig of Foggy’s beer and snorts. “He has a tell, Foggy. If you paid attention, you’d know every time one of his deals is going to screw you over.”</p><p>“What’s the tell?”</p><p>“There’s no tell, I’m an honest, straightforward man.” Matt pushes the dice across the board. “Your turn.”</p><p>“Don’t rush me, Daredevil.” Foggy turns on Karen, offering his beer as a weak bribe, “What’s the tell? I might still be able to win this.”</p><p>“Matt’s secret is safe with me.” She takes the beer, anyway, and Foggy doesn’t stop her. “It’s the only entertainment I can get from this game. I’m hopeless against <em>two</em> lawyers.”</p><p>Foggy groans, rolls the dice- and groans <em>again</em>. Matt reaches for the dice, to feel the number, but Foggy snatches it away before he can read it.</p><p>“Free parking. Lucky me.”</p><p>“<em>Cheating</em>? Against a blind man- Foggy, how do you sleep at night? Karen, are you going to allow this?”</p><p>“I sleep very contently, you would know.” Foggy moves his piece- the correct amount, he’s an honorable man. “I landed on your hotel, you capitalist bastard.”</p><p>Matt laughs and it’s <em>almost</em> worth the loss to hear it. Almost.</p><p>Karen makes a half-hearted, sympathetic noise. “You’ve still got some time before you declare bankruptcy. Don’t give up hope.”</p><p>All while he gets to watch Matt build his empire with the money that Foggy earned- money he was cheated out of, as far as he’s concerned, with deals he shouldn’t have taken. He’s going to need a lawyer just to advise him on Monopoly games, at this rate.</p><p>This is <em>not</em> what he passed the bar for.</p><p>“Why do I ever agree to play this game with you?”</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>“Five more minutes.”</p><p>“No, Matt,” Foggy pushes at his shoulder, again, “we’re gonna be late.”</p><p>Matt wraps his arms around Foggy’s waist, dragging him back to bed with his dead weight. The alarm shrieks again and Foggy whacks at it until it clicks off. Matt’s will be yelling at them soon- then they’ll really be screwed, probably won’t even have time to shower.</p><p>“Fogs. Foggy, please.”</p><p>Foggy sighs dramatically but turns over, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder to hear- and feel, at this proximity- the happy noise he makes. “You’re the worst influence.”</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>“You’re the reason we’re poor. We’re driving clients away with our chronic lateness.” Propping himself up on an elbow, Foggy makes a valiant effort to free himself from Matt’s arms and finds himself drawn in closer, falling back onto Matt’s chest. “I swear, you’re worse than you were hungover in college.”</p><p>“Shh, don’t worry. I’ll get you there on time.”</p><p>Foggy scoffs, exasperated. “You’re not literally Superman, you can’t fly me across the city—“</p><p>“I know a few short cuts.”</p><p>“<em>Absolutely</em> not. I don’t want to get mugged or have to explain to the police how my blind partner beat up a mugger on his way to work.”</p><p>“You could take the credit.” Matt snickers and stretches- like a cat, it’s ridiculous. “I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“I’m not sure that’d be any more plausible.”</p><p>Matt’s signature smile, goofy and lopsided, graces his face. “It would be, if you got a few extra minutes of sleep. It does wonders, I’m told.”</p><p>“Not for vigilantes. They have to subsist on only coffee and adrenaline- isn’t that written in the rules? Do you guys have a manual or something?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know. The secret vigilante association doesn’t have a Braille printer. Rather short-sighted of them, if you ask me.”</p><p>Foggy is too sleepy to make a joke concerning the use of “short-sighted”, even knowing that Matt probably used it deliberately to make an opening for him. He just closes his eyes for a second, to rest them and regain his wit—</p><p>“<em>7:00 AM. 7:00 AM. 7:00 AM.</em>”</p><p>He throws a pillow at Matt’s alarm clock then, as an afterthought, uses another to bludgeon Matt awake.</p><p>“I swear to <em>god</em>, Murdock, you owe me so much coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“It’ll be fun, Fogs, trust me.”</p><p>Matt waves the invitation in his face again, the raised gold filigree flashing. The bold “Bring a plus one!” printed large above the Braille must have been included specifically for Foggy’s benefit; he didn’t expect this sort of conniving from Danny, but he should’ve known there was more to him than an unending supply of money and equally infinite appetite.</p><p>“I barely even know the superfriends, let alone the people that will be at this <em>gala</em> for a <em>billionaire</em> that I’ve met once.”</p><p>Matt frowns and puts the invitation down on the desk between them. “More than once. There was the Christmas party and the board game night and that time he almost drowned—“</p><p>“That still doesn’t-“ Foggy cuts himself off at Matt’s smile- his victory smile. He already knows Foggy is going to agree, there’s really no point drawing it out. Still, that won’t stop him from being petulant about it, “What do rich people even do at parties?”</p><p>“You act like you’ve never crashed a house party before.”</p><p>“Crashing and being invited are wildly different things, Matt. For example, one doesn’t involve breaking and entering.”</p><p>“Not with that attitude it doesn’t.” Matt’s head tilts so the light from the office window flashes across his glasses, lighting up the red. “It’s just a normal party, Foggy. You already know you’ll be better than Jessica at mimicking proper etiquette.”</p><p>He moves around Foggy’s desk, trailing his hand along the edge by habit but arriving unerringly at Foggy’s side. It’s still a little odd to see Matt’s spatial awareness in action- it shouldn’t be, since Foggy’s seen him jump off roofs, and navigating the office doesn’t even rank on his list of impressive, superhuman feats, but Foggy’s never quite been able to shake the memory of clumsy, college Matt.</p><p>“You also have a leg up on me, in the dancing department.” Matt holds out a hand and Foggy takes it, without thinking. “Or so I’m told.”</p><p>He hums as he settles his other hand on Matt’s shoulder, guiding them both to the open part of the office. “I can neither confirm nor deny these scandalous rumors.”</p><p>“Scandalous? Well, it can only get worse from here; especially since we’ll be the hottest couple in the building.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Foggy raises an eyebrow, which he hopes Matt can hear or smell or something. “How would you know, besides your magic hottie senses?”</p><p>“Heartbeats. And… other physical reactions.”</p><p>The amount of possibilities in that one phrase are endless and terrible. He doesn’t even want to imagine how something like that would sound. “Gross.”</p><p>“I meant blushing, but that too. I’ll spare you the details, they aren’t very sexy.”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s only marginally sexier than the prom night waltz I’m about to teach you in our office.” Foggy shifts them into position, taking the lead. “Unless you’re already an expert? They teach you this in Catholic school?”</p><p>Matt grins and spins them around, stepping to a rhythm that doesn’t exist. He does, to his credit, manage to mostly avoid stepping on Foggy’s feet, but he has to catch Foggy when he trips over Matt’s.</p><p>“Matt- <em>Matt</em>, there are actual steps.” Foggy pulls them to a stop, making Matt crash into him and catch himself on Foggy’s shoulders.  “A waltz is not free style, buddy.”</p><p>Matt’s eyes are visible behind his glasses, which have been nearly knocked off and are sliding down his nose. “But where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure how to begin explaining to you why your chaotic rendition of classical dancing should not be allowed outside this office.” Foggy shakes his head and smiles- wonders if Matt can hear that, or just feels the happiness radiating off him. “I’m going to have to teach you how to dance properly, aren’t I?”</p><p>“We have a week, and I’m a fast learner. Are you up to the challenge, counsellor?”</p><p>Foggy thinks he sees the blurred line between Devil and Matt in the flash of his glasses juxtaposed with hair that’s sticking up from the humidity in the office. Then again, Foggy’s never been intimidated by the horns, let alone Matt standing in his full goofy glory- crooked tie and all.</p><p>He adjusts Matt’s tie, brushes away imaginary dust from his jacket, and kicks his feet into a real dancing pose- it’s <em>his</em> turn, and they’re going to get it right. If they’re doing this, he’s determined to impress on skill, not just beauty.</p><p>“Get ready, Matt. Dance bootcamp starts now.”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>“Go back to bed, Fogs.”</p><p>Foggy raises his head blearily, but almost sinks back into his pillow immediately at the voice. It’d be too easy to just do as Matt says and sleep, but first he has to—</p><p>He doesn’t remember. It’s dark and he’s really tired; they have meetings tomorrow and it’s late, or early. Matt should be in bed, resting with him.</p><p>Though muffled through the bathroom walls, Foggy thinks he can hear Matt taking off the suit, undoing all the inordinately complicated zippers and clasps. It might just be what he <em>thinks</em> he should hear after months of this routine, like an audio afterimage, but Foggy is too tired to wonder whether Matt’s supersenses are contagious.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Foggy asks the air, without raising his voice. Matt will hear, probably tilting his head the way he always does when he’s listening for something he shouldn’t be able to make out.</p><p>The response takes a while, so long Foggy nearly forgets he asked by the time Matt is sneaking into their room, collapsing soundlessly onto their bed. “No, just bruises. Sorry I woke you.”</p><p>Foggy mumbles… something. Maybe Matt hears it- it’s too incoherent for Foggy’s own tired brain to make sense of- because he chuckles and pulls Foggy closer. Matt’s head rests on his chest, using him as a pillow, and Foggy cautiously puts an arm around him, careful of bruises he can’t see or broken bones he wasn’t told about.</p><p>Hopefully, none of the latter. They’ve come so far, Foggy can only have faith that those sorts of secrets have been freed from the boxes they were locked it.</p><p>He’s almost asleep when there’s a confused moment where he feels himself losing his train of thought, forgetting why he was awake, what was happening—</p><p>“Go to sleep, Fogs.”</p><p>That is reminder enough. Foggy buries his face in Matt’s hair, messing it up more than the mask already had.</p><p>“G’night, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>“Matt, no. That movie is so bad.”</p><p>Matt waves the DVD- where did he even get that- and grins at Foggy. “Which is why I have to experience it. And I can’t do it without you, your narration has spoiled me and I won’t go back to a life without it.”</p><p>“I don’t understand the cultural obsession with bad movies. Why not good movies?” Foggy directs his question mostly to Matt’s ceiling and partially to Matt’s god, who is allowing this to happen.</p><p>“Come on, Fogs. You’re the best in the business.”</p><p>Foggy scoffs and refuses to look as Matt scoots closer, DVD still in hand. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Murdock.”</p><p>“Flattery has gotten me a successful law firm and a handsome boyfriend.”</p><p>Matt’s grin could rival the sun, but Foggy <em>will not</em> be swayed so easily. Or, at least, he’ll keep telling himself that. He does have standards, even if they are but minor obstacles and Matt has the key to avoiding them altogether.</p><p>“Successful is debatable and handsome is an understatement. I expect better from you, Master Flatterer.”</p><p>Matt abandons the DVD on the coffee table in favor of pulling Foggy in close- he’s unfairly strong, proving that vigilantism has <em>one</em> upside- and kissing him, muttering compliments, exaggerations, and increasingly dramatic synonyms into his skin. He ends on “best ever movie-watching companion” and Foggy groans, knowing his ticket was up long ago.</p><p>“<em>Alright</em>, we’ll watch the damn movie. Pass me my laptop.”</p><p>Matt does, with far too much cheer, and Foggy tries to pretend he isn’t charmed by that. He’s supposed to be taking a stand against this terrible choice, not… melting instantly at the sight of Matt’s smile.</p><p>He sighs and settles in for hours of describing bad camera angles and acting choices. Starting with, “Matt, I’m sorry to break this to you, but this man is indescribable. No other being on Earth looks like this- notice, I said being, as I refuse to believe this is a human.”</p><p>Foggy has to pause the movie, barely a minute in, because Matt is laughing too loud for Foggy to hear what’s happening, not that there’s much plot to follow.</p><p>“It looks a little like he’s wearing a mask. Matt, I don’t like to throw stones, but for the sake of giving you proper visual aid: this man is a partially melted animatronic.”</p><p>Matt wheezes and Foggy is fairly certain he might jostle some ancient injury if they continue much longer, but they only make another five minutes before Foggy is interrupting, “He <em>looks</em> how his laugh <em>sounds</em>.”</p><p>The evening does not get better as Matt asks questions, “Who’s this?”</p><p>“I have no fucking idea.” Foggy puts his head in his hands, wondering if the movie will make more sense blind. “He just walked on screen without introduction- he’s the most generic man I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>He considers giving up when Matt asks, head tilted toward the screen and eyes wandering in Foggy’s direction, “Are they having sex again?”</p><p>“Yes, and it’s literally the same scene. They just spliced it in here, because apparently the poorly aimed thrusts were too masterful to only use once.”</p><p>The only advantage, as Matt points out, is, “The dialogue is so bad it’s all nearly self-explanatory.”</p><p>“You’re just lucky you get to miss the passionately terrible facial expressions.” Foggy shakes his head and gets up for alcohol. “They’re playing football <em>again</em>, you should be able to follow for a few.”</p><p>Matt ignores Foggy’s offer of beer and lays out across his lap instead, happy to relax and listen while Foggy’s stuck pointing out groceries in time with painstakingly slow lines of dialogue. It’s almost a relief to have to describe the death at the end- in far more dramatic detail than the movie deserves. Matt must notice because he giggles at the flourishes Foggy adds.</p><p>“You owe me for this. I don’t know how yet, but you’ll pay for putting me through this.”</p><p>Matt props himself up to lean against Foggy’s shoulder- and steal his beer, because his audacity knows no bounds. “I think you’re secretly a fan. You should be thanking me for discovering your true passion.”</p><p>Foggy moves the beer away, out of the line of fire, so he can tackle Matt to the couch- or, so Matt can <em>let</em> Foggy tackle him to the couch. Matt at least has the good grace to feign surprise, even he doesn’t quite stifle his laughter in time.</p><p>“You’ve done it now, Murdock, you’ve besmirched my good taste in movies.” Foggy points an accusing finger at Matt, poking with force so he’ll get the full effect. “Take it back.”</p><p>Matt smiles and flips them, far too smoothly. “You’ll have to make me.”</p><p>“Don’t think I won’t.” Foggy is as indignant as anyone pinned to a couch can be. “I’m giving you the most scathing look. Positively scolding; some might even say it’s so scary, it’s sexy.”</p><p>Matt just smiles, infuriatingly, and Foggy, a second later, finds himself smiling too.</p><p>“Sounds like we’ll need a Room.”</p><p> </p><p>+1</p><p>“I can’t take it anymore. I’m calling a team meeting- Foggy, come over here.”</p><p>It’s not a request- Karen pulls him bodily away from the table, leaving Matt smiling innocently over the board and his pile of exponentially growing currency. There’s a possibility Foggy might return to learn he’s won by some technicality they hadn’t checked, if left unattended for too long.</p><p>Foggy stops Karen before she can take him out of the apartment. “It literally doesn’t matter how far we go. He can hear us from across the city.”</p><p>“I hope he does,” Karen’s voice raises, unnecessarily, and she leans in close, expression intense with the heat of competition, “Now listen to me: Matt has a tell.”</p><p>“I know and you’ve refused to tell me—“</p><p>Karen’s hands hover just over his shoulders, like she’s a step away from going full football coach and shaking some sense into him. “I’m going to now. There are <em>stakes</em>.”</p><p>“Monopoly also has stakes—“</p><p>“None that matter to me.” Karen disregards Foggy’s offended gasp and glances back at Matt, second-guessing her decision. Whatever she sees- Matt’s smug grin, most likely- must validate her, because she turns back with a rushed whisper, “It’s your nickname, <em>Fogs</em>. Whenever he calls you that, he’s selling you a bad deal.”</p><p>It’s as if Foggy’s life flashes before his eyes in fragments, snatches of “Fogs” over the years. Not just lost board games, but favors, ends of arguments—</p><p>“You <em>bastard</em>.”</p><p>“She’s lying.” Matt looks up from sipping his drink and pretending not to listen to them when Foggy approaches, on a war path. Foggy’s heartbeat or temperature or something equally ridiculous must tip him off because he changes tact, defending,“ I call you Fogs all the time!”</p><p>“Exactly! I feel used, <em>betrayed</em>—“</p><p>Matt stands and holds out his hands, placating- but he’s smiling, clearly amused at this accusation. “Come on, Fogs, I—“</p><p>“No, no, that trick will no longer work on me. I’ve seen the light, I’ve been freed from my ignorance.”</p><p>Foggy crosses his arms and refuses to acknowledge Matt’s barely suppressed laughter, mouth twisting in a grin that is not <em>cute</em> because it is <em>at his expense</em>. He’s certainly not disappointed when Matt frowns, head tilting toward Karen as she triumphantly places a piece with a click.</p><p>“Yes!” Karen cheers, oblivious to Foggy’s life-changing revelation and Matt’s denial of his psychological war crimes. “Take <em>that</em>, Matt, I’d like to see you make a comeback without appealing to Foggy’s sappiness.”</p><p>Matt settles down on the couch, running his hands over the changed board and calculating. He does pull together a decent move, but he frowns through it all, head inclined toward where Foggy is still standing and glowering. He can only put up with the sad dog act for so long; after a minute, Foggy gives him a break and reclaims his seat beside him- which Matt takes immediate advantage of, placing his piece and leaning on Foggy’s shoulder.</p><p>Foggy can feel Matt’s smile through his sweatshirt. “It’s not a trick, Fogs.”</p><p>His voice takes on the soft, unfocused quality of early mornings and quiet cups of coffee. It’s relaxing- in a sort of distracting way, like an unfinished video game sitting on the edge of a desk piled with textbooks. He has to start his turn, but it seems unimportant now because he’d rather just sit here and listen to Matt.</p><p>An idle glance at the board reveals that Karen and Matt are mostly neck and neck. For a moment, he reconsiders his unofficial alliance with Karen- maybe he and Matt are the real dream team.</p><p>Karen’s voice breaks through the fog. “Nelson, I swear to <em>god</em>, if you spend another moment staring dreamily I will kick you out of this apartment. I don’t care if you live here.”</p><p>“Take your time, <em>Fogs</em>. Don’t listen to her.”</p><p>“That’s right, I’m conducting a very strategic analysis-“ Foggy starts, then whips around to Matt, who’s still leaning against his shoulder, smile much sharper than before. He plays back the last few words and, “Oh, now you’re just <em>abusing</em> your new superpower.”</p><p>He shoves Matt, aiming to knock him off his shoulder or the couch, but he dodges and laughs, putting his hands up as if he’d need them to defend against Foggy and his petty revenge.</p><p>“It’s not a superpower, it’s just your kryptonite. It’s the absence of superpower, if anything.”</p><p>Foggy shakes his head and refuses to contemplate the probability of chemicals having the ability to imbue someone with superhuman charm- which only leads him to realize he’s always been too smitten for Matt, so smitten he may have been applying his tastes to the world at whole.</p><p>“<em>Dammit</em>, Matt. I’m revoking board game privileges.”</p><p> </p><p>(BONUS)</p><p>“Matt.”</p><p>Matt doesn’t move, comforter still wrapped firmly around him like a cocoon. “Mm?”</p><p>“Matt, come on. I know you’re already awake, you always wake up when I do.”</p><p>Matt grumbles something incomprehensible to those without super hearing, which Foggy takes as an invitation to press forward.</p><p>“Can you get us coffee? From the new place a few blocks down- I’ll set up the office while you’re out.”</p><p>“You mean the one that’s in the opposite direction of the office?” Matt groans and peels back some of the blankets, but doesn’t get up. “Can’t it wait?”</p><p>“Matty, please. I’m a proper addict, I <em>need</em> the caffeine.”</p><p>Matt sighs, shifts, and rolls over to face Foggy. “Pretty sure the caffeine is less a problem than the heartattack-inducing sugar concoction you insist on.”</p><p>The argument is half-hearted, undermined by Matt yawning and sitting up. Foggy tries to keep the smile out of his voice, “It’s <em>art</em>. And tasty. Please?”</p><p>Matt huffs but Foggy is sure he has him, hook, line, and sinker. He should’ve tried this years ago.</p><p>Foggy gets to the office early to fulfill his half of the bargain. Organizing papers is a much more cheerful process with the promise of expensive, sugary coffee in his near future, but there’s only so much smiling one can direct at paperwork before it becomes suspicious, and Karen’s always looking for something to be suspicious about. It’s sort of her job.</p><p>She squints at him from her desk. “Where’s Matt?”</p><p>“Coffee run.” Foggy moves a box into Matt’s office, and takes another for himself. “He should be here soon.”</p><p>Karen’s eyebrows raise. “<em>Matt</em> is getting coffee?”</p><p>It’s not an entirely fair sentiment- Matt <em>does</em> occasionally make coffee runs, as is required to prevent civil war in the office. He meets the absolute minimum (shockingly, the night vigilante is not much of a morning person) but usually offers to make coffee before agreeing to buy any. <em>Especially</em> the artisan stuff Foggy likes.</p><p>Foggy shrugs, turning into his office so Karen doesn’t see him smile. “Guess he was feeling generous this morning.”</p><p>When Matt does show up- Foggy’s exact order in hand because he does pay attention, and there’s some merit to Foggy’s theory about his perfect memory- he delivers their coffees to each of their desks, stopping at Foggy’s to accept his kiss. Foggy grins and makes sure to savor this, before Matt catches on as he did.</p><p>“Thanks, Matty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First work in this fandom, so first time writing these characters! I don’t think I’ve quite gotten the hang of them yet, but I’m hopeful for improvement when/if I write more (which I probably will, as my Daredevil obsession shows no signs of slowing or stopping). </p><p>In the movie watching segment, they’re watching The Room, if you didn’t catch the reference. Also, I struggled to come up with board games that Matt couldn’t cheat at by hearing heartbeats. If you can think of a game, you could honestly insert anything in the +1 scene and it would work fine. </p><p>Let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>